


Finding Pets - Aquaman

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [6]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine being Mera’s younger sibling and being curious about the surface. You get lost every time you visit, and Arthur is always the one to find you.





	Finding Pets - Aquaman

You understood why your people didn’t like those on the surface. Even you had your grievances with them, but to blame all of them didn’t make sense. You’d seen plenty of good humans trying to undo what the bad ones did, and you admired their tenacity. For every problem that arose, they would find a solution, and if there was no solution? They didn’t back down.

Maybe your admiration was what led you to visiting the surface with Mera and Arthur. Maybe that curiosity was what made you wander off on your own in search of your own adventure. You enjoyed Arthur’s hometown, but you were more interested in the forest that surrounded it. So when your sister took a rare moment to take he eyes off of you, you wandered off.

It was nice, the thick pine trees, the birds and squirrels running around. The breeze flowing over your skin made you breathe a sigh of relief at the quiet of the place. That was, until you heard a growl behind you.

Arthur and Mera moved between the trees after you. Your sister was swearing up and down that she would never let you out of her sight again, while Arthur insisted you could take care of yourself. You had super strength and impenitrable skin, what’s the worst that could happen?

“I knew this would happen again!” Mera shouted. “Y/N is too innocent to be here, they don’t understand the dangers.”

“Relax, we’ll find them,” Arthur replied. Mera shot him a hard look over her shoulder as he grinned at her. “Besides, don’t I always find them?”

“You always lose them first.” But he had a point; Arthur did have a strange ability to find you. One Mera was jealous of.

There was a moment of silence before she opened her mouth, ready to argue when she heard your scream. Each of them didn’t miss a beat as they took off in your direction, fearing the worst.

Mera called your name, over and over again until she couldn’t breathe.

“Hey!” Arthur called. Mera whirled to find him on his hands and knees, peering into a small hole in the forest floor. Mera’s brow furrowed until she heard your familar laugh. She moved to Arthur and fell to the ground beside him.

“Look what I found.”. Arthur’s grin was wide as he thrust a thumb in your direction.

Crammed into the small hole, you cuddled up to some kind of creature. You laughed as you held the creature close to your chest, a creature which appeared to give up hope on getting away from you.

Mera let out a breath and looked at Arthur. “If they’re planning on turning that into a pet you’re looking after it when we go home.”


End file.
